One Way or Another
by SasstridHaddork
Summary: Asrid and Hiccup have been divorced for over a year with joint custody of their daughter. America would go through whatever a six year old can to get them back together.


_**Summary: Asrid and Hiccup have been divorced for over a year with joint custody of their daughter. America would go through whatever a five year old can to get them back together.**_

_**I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. **_

_**One way Or Another**_

America can tell that her parents are still in love, and she hates that they aren't together. She can see it in the way her daddy looks at her mom when they do a drop-off/pick-up. She's six, not stupid. She remembers that certain look from when she was three, and they were still together.

She was currently standing outside of her moms house – her actual first home – with her daddy next to her. It was her week to spend with her mommy.

It's not that she doesn't love her mom, but she likes spending time with both of them, and that's rare now. Her daddy will never stay for longer than five minutes. It's like he can't seem to stay in the same room with her mommy that long.

Astrid pulled the door open a few seconds after Hiccup knocked.

America looked up at her parents faces. If she had any strength at all, she would attempt to push them together.

Her daddy never looked at other girls like this.

America turned to her mommy, letting go of her daddy's hand, and rushing forward to hug her mommy's legs "Mommy!"

Astrid looked away from Hiccup, and down at her daughter with a smile "Hi America!" she looked back up at Hiccup, almost having to force her smile to stay "Ruff is here. You know, if you want to come say hi to her.. Or something."

Hiccup shook his head, returning her smile with a fake one of his own "I actually have things to do, but tell her I said hey. I'll be back Friday to pick her up."

Astrid sighed. She wishes she could get him to actually talk. Since their divorce, he never said anything to her. He would drop off America, he'd give the same excuse, and then he'd leave.

Hiccup kneeled down, holding his arms out for a hug from America "I'll see you Friday."

America pouted, hugging her dad "Bye daddy!" America then realized something that her mom had said earlier. Ruff is here! America turned away from her daddy, bolting into the house "Auntie Ruff!"

"Baby Haddock!"

America stopped in front of Ruff, placing a hand on her hip, and scoffing "I'm not a baby. I'm almost five."

Ruff let out a laugh, scooting over and making room for her on the couch "Oh, my mistake. _Big girl_ Haddock!"

"That's more like it."

The two heard the front door shut, and a distraught Astrid walked into the living room.

This wasn't anything new. Every time her and Hiccup would do the child drop-off/pick-up, Astrid would always look upset afterward. Ruff noticed this, and so did America. Being their daughter and all, she had learned to read their faces. Her dad had the same look, and she didn't like it.

America had questioned both her parents on what had happened. Neither of them would tell her the real reason as to why they aren't together anymore, just the same old _"We just weren't happy anymore"_

America looked over at Ruff. Maybe she knows? Ruff has apparently been her moms friend since they were in school. She's also America's godmother, so, she's also known her all her life. She has to know. Maybe Ruff will tell her.

Astrid sat back down, reaching forward to the table and picked up a book "Okay. Anyways, back to what we were doing."

America leaned over, peaking at the book as her mom flipped through the pages "What is that?"

"A yearbook?"

America furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "A what book?"

Ruff reached over, taking the book from Astrid. She knows that Astrid was distracted, and had completely forgotten who they were looking for.

"A yearbook, little Haddock. It's something you get in school. You'll know one day."

Ruff pointed to a picture "There! I told you we went to school with him!"

Astrid looked over, shrugging "Okay, but, I still don't remember him. Is this relationship even serious?"

Ruff stared at the picture of the guy – Eret. She had been _seeing _this guy for a few weeks now, and Astrid had yet to meet him. Ruff told her on many occasions that they had gone to high school with the guy, but Astrid just can't remember ever meeting an _Eret_.

America pulled the yearbook from Ruff's lap, placing it in hers. She flipped through the pages, pointing out her dads senior picture, then her moms, then Ruff's. She continued going through the pages, mostly just looking at the pictures. It's not like she could completely read yet.

Every other page of the seniors was their senior superlatives. America was staring at them, pointing to people, asking if they knew them or were friends with them. She turned one page, and smiled big when she saw her parents. She pointed, turning to her mom "What's this for, mommy?"

Astrid looked down at the picture, frowning. She had forgotten about that. _Most Likely To Be Together Forever_. At the time, the couple had been together since seventh grade. Naturally, their classmates had figured the two were going to end up married – which did happen – and be together forever.

Sadly though, their marriage ended five years later.

"It was... An award your father and I won."

America didn't care for details. Her attention was drawn to the other page, and she pointed "Heather!"

Astrid looked over at the picture her daughter was pointing to "Yeah, that's Heather."

"How do _you _know Heather?" Ruff asked.

America looked up at Ruff "Daddy has her over all the time!"

Astrid sat up straighter, staring at her daughter "He _what_?"

Ruff raised an eyebrow "What does your dad do with her?"

Ruff almost didn't want to ask America that. Two reasons, one, it's awkward to ask a six year old this kind of question. Two, she's honestly scared for the answer. She knows if America says what she thinks, Astrid will either lose it, or completely break... Or both. Astrid doing both is a huge possibility.

America shrugged, pushing the yearbook away from her "They talk." Ruff almost sighed with relief, but America just had to continue "They sometimes sit really close together on the couch, and I've seen them do that kiss thing."

Astrid's eyes widened, and Ruff couldn't tell if it was from anger or shock. She opened her mouth before closing it. She frowned and stood up "He's bringing his new girlfriend around _my _daughter?!"

Saying the word even hurt her. _Girlfriend. _Hiccup has a new girlfriend. It shouldn't hurt her this bad, _why _is it hurting her so bad? He is free to move on. But it is definitely not okay that he's bringing Heather around America.

They _kiss _in front of her. Astrid felt an ache in her chest. How was he able to move on so easily? They had been together since they were thirteen. Eleven years were spent with each other. How could he just... Move on that easily after only one year of being apart?

Astrid shook her head. She then turned away from her daughter and friend, walking to the kitchen before walking towards the door "Keep an eye on America. I'll be back."

Before Ruff could question her friend, Astrid was out the door. She sighed, looking at America.

"Where did mommy go?"

"If I know your mom as well as I think I do, she's going to take a visit to your dad."

America's face brightened, and she smiled "Are they getting back together?!"

Ruff took in America's face. She looked so... Happy. Did she really want her parents back together that bad? Of course, Ruff also wants them back together. Astrid was a lot happier, and Hiccup talked more. She can't even remember the last time she actually heard Hiccup have a conversation.

"No, little Haddock. I don't think they are..."

**00000**

Astrid felt angry. Hurt, but mostly angry. How _dare _he?

This definitely wasn't how she planned on spending her day. She wanted to spend time with America. She really hates this whole shared custody thing. She misses getting to spend every day with her daughter.

Astrid can't explain what made her want to go off. It could be all the feelings that she has bottled up, but to her, this wasn't okay.

She knows Heather. She hates Heather. Hiccup knows this, so why would he be stupid enough to bring her around their daughter?

Astrid pulled up to Hiccup's apartment. What if Heather was there? The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. She doesn't think she would be able to handle seeing him with another girl.

She shook her head.

_You're stronger than this, Haddock. Just go up there and tell him you don't want your daughter around Heather. Maybe he'll understand. _

Astrid rolled her eyes at herself. Right. Hiccup wouldn't understand. He hasn't said anything past a few words to her in over a year, what makes her think he would understand her feelings now?

She got out of the car, and headed up the stairs. She almost felt nervous. She really shouldn't be nervous. This is supposed to make her feel better.

Astrid got to the door and hesitated before knocking.

It was a few seconds before Hiccup finally pulled open the door.

Surprise took over his face "Astrid?"

"_I need to talk to you."_

Hiccup looked over his shoulder before turning back to Astrid "Where's America?"

Astrid frowned, crossing her arms "Ruff is watching her. Now get out here, I need to talk to you."

Hiccup sighed, nodding his head. He turned back towards the living and telling someone – probably Heather – that he would be right back. He glanced at Astrid before almost hesitantly walking out into the hall, shutting the door behind him. He didn't know what Astrid had to talk to him about, but he could tell by that look on her face that she was unhappy with something.

"What is it, Astrid?"

Astrid reached out, poking him in the chest "_How dare you! _Why do you think it's okay to bring _Heather _around our daughter?! You _know _how I feel about her, so why do you think it was smart to have America around her?!"

Hiccup had the audacity to _laugh_. Why did he find this a laughing matter? Astrid was livid, and she wanted answers. Hiccup was being stupid, and Heather was probably going to teach their daughter terrible habits. It's bad enough America was having to witness her dad kissing someone else already!

If that didn't make Astrid feel terrible about herself, she doesn't know what would.

"Why is it such a big deal, Astrid? So what, I'm bringing America around another girl. What's so wrong with that? It was going to happen sooner or later, so why not now?"

Astrid hoped it didn't show on her face how much this bothered her. Hiccup was always able to read her like an open book, but she really hoped this was a time when he wasn't able to "The big deal is that America is only _six_. She shouldn't have to watch her parents go through a divorce, and then watch her father start up a new relationship!"

"Heather is good to her, Astrid. Do you honestly think I would let her around America if she wasn't? I'm smarter than that and you know it."

Astrid crossed her arms, glaring at him. Sure, she cares that Heather treats her daughter good. But that doesn't change the fact that Hiccup thought it was okay to bring America around Heather in the first place. What if Heather didn't even like America?

"I don't care, Hiccup. I don't find it okay that you decided, without even telling me, that you were bringing America around other _girls._"

"Girl, Astrid. Just one. America gets along with her, and Heather is good to her, I don't see a problem."

"The _problem _is that you are making decisions about our daughter's life without telling me!"

Hiccup brought a hand up to his face, dragging it down "Can we do this later? I have to get back inside."

Astrid shrugged violently, motioning towards his apartment door "Yeah, you have to get back to _Heather_." she spat the name like it was a bad taste in her mouth.

Hiccup took in Astrid's face. Was this _really _bothering her? Hiccup shook his head, turning to open the door. He felt like he needed to say something to her. Maybe to make her feel better? He wouldn't know. He doesn't think he's ever seen Astrid this upset before.

Once he had the door open he heard her talk again. Her voice was quieter this time, less threatening "This is the longest we've talked in over a year."

Hiccup turned just in time to catch sight of her face. Her eyes looked sad, and she was avoiding his gaze. He opened his mouth to say something, maybe to try and make her feel better but she took a deep breath and talked before he had the chance "I'll see you Friday when you pick up America."


End file.
